L'éphémère de la vie
by Yai ina
Summary: Ellos parten a su misión sabiendo que sólo uno llegará. No la quiere llorar, ni sentir esa pérdida, pero Hanji dice que la vida es efímera. PetraXRivailleXHanjiErwin
1. Chapter 1

Hi. Antes que nada hare un par de aclaraciones. NO, jamás de los jamases olvidare o relegare o cambiare a mi amado y hermoso Royai, por nada del mundo mundial. Es mi droga y religión, así que no hay nada que temer. Escribiré Royai hasta que muera y aun sigo escribiendo esos fics que no he finalizado.

Segundo. Me vi obligada a escribir este fic porque no podía retener el plot por mas tiempo en mis entrañas. Esto lo tenia que escribir antes de irme al infierno, pues aunque no me agrada Rivaille, me agrada emparentarlo con Hanji. Además de lo que ya he comentado en el grupo de Facebook "LeviHanji fans" (Saluden, chic s)

Por ultimo, el discaimer.

Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece y así esta bien por mi. Únicamente pedí prestados los personajes y gran parte de la historia para adaptarla a las bizarreces de mi imaginación.

* * *

Cap. 1.- Limbo

La llegada fue de todo menos triunfal. Más pérdidas que avances. Diría que casi lo normal, pero la particularidad de este regreso fue devastadora para su ánimo. En el carro de las provisiones llevaban a Eren, herido pero vivo, tal como dictaba la misión. Le pesaba no poder decir lo mismo de los demás. Una vez más los abuchearían. ¡Como si eso le importase! Dio un recorrido con la mirada contando quienes regresaban. La mitad. Una escaza mitad, muchos de ellos los inútiles nuevos reclutas. Casi lo normal. Sigue sin entender cómo es que, aun cuando Erwin es muy directo diciéndoles que serán carnada de Titán, aún hay suicidas que escogen ese panteón.

Hablando de Erwin, aprovecha para echarle un vistazo. El mismo rostro de siempre. La misma pose rígida aun cuando sabe que todo esto es culpa suya y que le retaran en una corte marcial por esto. Lo observa y se da cuenta que lo admira y que ha aprendido mucho de él. Recuerda el juicio donde casi lo mandan a la horca y la intervención de Erwin le salvo de la muerte segura cuando era un revoltoso de 17 años.

"_Así que robo las joyas de Lady Bathory cuando se inmiscuyo en la casa, golpeo a un miembro de la policía militar a quien le robo el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales para escapar. ¿Entiende que ese quipo vale una fortuna?"_

Sí. En el pasado se divirtió de lo lindo. Iban a matarlo por un mugroso equipo tridimensional, ya ni siquiera por robar en la casa de una vieja rica. Ahora podría pasear libremente por la ciudad con dicho equipo y nadie le reprocharía nada.

"_Si me permite, ese chiquillo demostró gran habilidad al usar el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales sin algún tipo de entrenamiento, podría ser muy útil el reclutarlo en la academia para que, al convertirse en un miembro de la seguridad del muro, garantice la protección del rey"_

La petición del director de la academia militar de la muralla María fue denegada, sin embargo, su mano derecha y coordinador de reclutas, Erwin Smith tomo cartas en el asunto. Entro al banquillo del acusado y le propino una golpiza tal, que cayó al suelo con el rostro morado e hinchado, ante la mirada atónita del juez y el jurado. Al pedir la explicación sobre la salvaje golpiza, Erwin respondió que el acusado "Lance Rivaille" podría ayudar en la defensa, tal como había sugerido su superior. Pero que si el juez y el jurado no confiaban en un vándalo como el acusado, pasasen su confianza a él, quien se encargaría de echarlo a los titanes en caso de que intentara revelarse.

Tal fue el poder de convencimiento de Erwin, que el juez no tuvo mayor remedio que darle libertad condicional en la academia militar del muro. Gracias a ello, pudo convertirse en alguien confiable para el pueblo y sus colegas, y por lo cual, tiempo después, conoció a…

—Cabo Rivaille. Soy el padre de Petra. Quería, antes de cualquier cosa, darle las gracias por cuidar a mi hija…

* * *

PD. No se cuantos capítulos serán.

PD2: sufre, Rivaille, sufre.


	2. Chapter 2

Holis. Ya ni diré nada de la tardanza en subir capítulos, pues quien me conozca de mi fandom, amado y adorado, Fullmetal alchemist (en especial el Royai... Vive le royai!) sabe que tardo mucho en actualizar, pero que nunca abandono mis historias, así que las que tengo pendientes las voy a continuar aunque tarde otros años mas.

En fin entre que leí el cap. 49 del manga, y mi convalecencia debido a la caída que me di hace ratito, me di el tiempo de escribir la continuación. Cortita, pero de otra manera, nunca voy a terminar el fic.

Por ultimo, agradecimiento especial a ShoujoMadness y a GirlShifffer sus reviews. 3

Sin mas, el **discaimer:**

SNK y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de alguien llamado Isayama, quien me tiene molesta el día de hoy. Este fanfic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, únicamente porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

* * *

Capítulo 2.-

Los insultos fueron tantos que perdieron el sentido para todos. Así que, quienes sí tuvieron que ir a vivir ese infierno, se encontraban en la clínica para la revisión de rutina. Aunque la jefa del equipo de investigación se encontraba un tanto preocupada. La experiencia vivida era por de más normal y eso le molestaba. Sin embargo, Erwin había llegado a buenas conjeturas, así que quizás, no fue tan inútil la expedición.

—Deja de moverte, sargento. —Reclamo la enfermera en turno.

—Este lugar está muy sucio para llamarse hospital.

Dijo el sargento Rivaille mientras la enfermera lo revisaba. Hanji ya había sido evaluada, así que se quedó con el compañero que más la necesitaba.

—Es poco usual de usted quejarse tanto, sargento. Parece que esta vez sí necesitare mandarlo a revisión profunda. —Amenazo, harta de discutir sobre la higiene del lugar con el sargento.

La cara que Rivaille le lanzo a Hanji fue suficiente para que ella supiera que era lo que debía hacer.

—Qué le parece si le trae un poco de beber al paciente, las expediciones suelen agotar a la tropa hasta el punto del desfallecimiento. Yo lo cuidaré.

La enfermera dio un suspiro y se retiró. Si de por si era difícil hacer la revisión de rutina del Sargento Rivaille, atenderlo cuando estaba de malas o quizás herido, era una tarea extenuante. Quizás ella misma necesitaría un poco de agua también para calmarse. Una vez que salió, Zoe cerró la puerta con seguro.

—¿Qué está pasando contigo? No es la primera misión en la que..

—¿Se supone que debo abrirme contigo y llorar amargamente por la misión fallida?

Respondió un cortante Rivaille.

—No, se supone que deberías sentir algo por tu escuadrón. En serio que das miedo.

La cara de él no varió mucho de la que normalmente tenía.

—Murieron. Ya sabemos desde que salimos a la expedición que el compañero de al lado no volverá con nosotros. Mejor cuéntame, ¿qué sabes sobre Erwin?

—Estoy preocupada, se esperaba mucho sobre esta misión y… ¡Olvídalo!. Eso no lo sabremos hasta que la revisión médica finalice.

Comentó Hanji tratando de no desviar la conversación. Este tema también era importante.

—Entonces no te sientes mal por lo que paso con Auruo, y los demás.

—Es una lástima. Es todo lo que puedo decir. Tú sabes cómo son estas cosas.

—¿Qué me dices de Petra, Rivaille? Era la más joven de tu escuadrón de elite, tenía una larga vida por delante… Tú ya no eras así.

—¿Cómo era? ¿Esperas que llore amargamente, como tú, idiota, cuando lagrimeas por esos malparidos titanes de tus experimentos?

El sargento respondió exasperado. En realidad le molestaban ese tipo de parloteos, mas viniendo de la friki de los titanes.

—Si, por supuesto que si…

La mirada constipada de Rivaille fue suficiente para que ella revelara la información que tenía.

—Se lo que había entre Petra y tú.

El semblante del sargento cambio por un momento. De una manera que, sólo alguien tan observador como la líder de escuadrón podía notar. Era un pesar invisible que únicamente podía sentirse en ese pequeño lapso de debilidad. Sin embargo, él no se rendiría tan fácil.

—Tanto tiempo entre titanes te atrofio el cerebro, Hanji.

—¿Acaso crees que nunca los escuche en los campamentos de las últimas dos expediciones antes que esta? No me sorprendería que alguien más a parte de mi haya notado que ustedes dos desaparecían continuamente por las noches, mientras los titanes estaban en su letargo.

Los argumentos de ella eran tan sólidos, que no tuvo más opción que responderle para que se callara de una buena vez. O de lo contrario, no se desharía de ella.

—Con quien querías que lo hiciera entonces, ¿contigo? Hueles a sudor, y puedes pasar días sin bañarte mientras estas con tus investigaciones, eso me repugna.

—Deja de estar a la defensiva.

Le gritó Zoe dándole la espalda mientras discretamente olisqueaba las mangas de su chaqueta de la legión de exploración.

—¿Acaso crees que no sé qué te traes con Erwin?

Dicho comentario la pilló por sorpresa, ella y Erwin eran excesivamente discretos.

—No lo negaré. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Se nota tanto o más que un titán de 10 metros. Se ilumina tu feo rostro cada que se sube al caballo y sale por la puerta de la muralla. No creas que engañas a nadie con eso que te emocione tanto ver a los titanes que se comen a todos tus compañeros desde antes de que tú nacieras…


	3. Chapter 3

Primero que nada, quisiera decirles que escribo esta historia con gusto para todos y cada uno de los que leen este fic, sin embargo, aplico, o al menos lo intento, el decálogo del perfecto cuentista a cada una de mis historias, por lo cual, como todo escritor debería hacer, escribo para mi misma y para los personajes y su universo, así como también explico mi falta de periodicidad en las actualizaciones, haciendo caso a la regla 9: "_No escribas bajo el imperio de la emoción. Déjala morir, y evócala luego. Si eres capaz entonces de revivirla tal cual fue, has llegado en arte a la mitad del camino._" Quiroga

Un saludo afectuoso a Shoujo Madness (Gracias por seguir aquí sin salir corriendo. por lo de los celos, no sé, Rivaille es reservado), a GirlShifffer (Gracias por continuar leyendo esto tan bizzaro. Por cierto, Erwin... el cap 49 fue una sorpresa. Aunque ya, aquí entre nos, agregue un poco del protagonista de la serie Elementary a la justificación de la tragedia personal de Rivaille); a nuestras nuevas lectoras: MissCandylu (Me alegra que te haya gustado y pues, servida con el HanjiErwin, aunque me hubiera gustado escribir un lemon en lugar de un vil y anti-explicito lime, pero en realidad no me sentía de humor para escribirlo y tampoco me gusta escribir lemos a diestra y siniestra), a Izumi xdd (Me he cuestionado la emotividad insostenible del anime en comparación con el manga, pero en fin, mas material para los pics ;) me alegra que te haya gustado) y por ultimo pero no menos importante a navy blue glases (Wow, a medio grupo, si que querías leerlo, XD Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero que la historia no te decepcione y pues aquí el cap. 3 n_n )

**Discaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Isayama, yo únicamente los tome prestados para fines libres de lucro, con en único afán del entretenimiento propio y del fandom.

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

Duraron mucho discutiendo el proceder de esta nueva misión. Si no hubieran aparecido los novatos, no hubieran encontrado esa vía para proteger a Erwin de la corte marcial por las pérdidas humanas durante la expedición. O quizás si, al menos según lo que piensa Hanji, la líder el departamento de investigaciones. Puesto que algo de lo que ella ama de Erwin, es su capacidad de liderazgo y el hecho de que es un excelente estratega.

Quizás sea cierto...

"Quizás sea cierto todo lo que dijo Rivaille"

Se dice a sí misma. Si algo distingue al cabo es que es una persona muy franca, tanto que no tiene tacto, ni delicadeza. Así que se dirige a la zona de las duchas y toma un baño. ¿Oler a sudor? ¿A qué debe oler una persona que se la pasa de expedición tras expedición, matando titanes, e investigando a diestra y siniestra algo que pueda ayudar a la humanidad? Hanjie no lo entiende, lo único que sabe es que ella e Erwin regresaron con bien a la muralla y que le entristece lo que paso con el los apoyos, el equipo de Rivaille y en especial, Petra.

Minutos después, sale de la ducha y se pone la ropa de dormir de franela, la misma que les dan en el cuartel como dotación. Ya es tarde, así que nadie se dará cuenta si va a visitar al comandante, es decir, sólo quiere verificar que el plan es seguro, aunque bien sabe que van a tientas a seguir un plan no muy fundamentado, formulado por las suposiciones de un niño. Zoe sabe que la vida es efímera y eso es mejor que nada.

Tras la puerta, se pregunta si es prudente tocar antes a la puerta o entrar. Después de todo, si es tan notorio como dice su compañero, todos deberían saberlo. Se decide por lo segundo y encuentra a Erwin recostado en la cama aun con el uniforme puesto, ha sido un día fatigante.

—Hola. —Saluda ella.

Erwin se incorpora y sonríe.

—Que traviesa eres, no deberías estar aquí.

—Se supone que todos están dormidos.

Una divertida Hanji se acerca al comandante y se sienta a su lado. Él la acerca más a si y la abraza al tiempo que recarga su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella, ha sido un día muy agotador. Ambos sonríen pues se sienten en casa.

—¿Por qué estas preocupada?

Erwin peca de observador y a ella le encanta eso de él, así que sin tapujos le responde.

—Por ti… y por Rivaille.

—No podías dejarlo pasar, ¿cierto?

—Vi lo que hizo antes de subir el cadáver de Petra a la carreta. Además tuve que contarle lo que sabemos.

—¿Y qué te dijo? —Cuestionó el rubio por curiosidad.

—La naturaleza de ese hombre no es la de un ser amable. No es muy fino que digamos y…

—No debería permitir ese tipo de conductas en medio de una exploración, menos de manos del hombre con el mejor record en el escuadrón, —Interrumpió el apellidado Smith— pero tomando en cuenta que las probabilidades de morir son altas y que él ha interiorizado nuestro objetivo, no podía pedirle que dejara la primera ilusión en su vida.

—Lo sé, yo lo entiendo. Por eso me puso triste que…

Hanji comenzó a llorar tras darse cuenta de que Erwin también lo notaba. A pesar de que cuando estaban en el hospital se excusó en el hecho de que lo suyo con Petra era una mera necesidad biológica, pues el sexo era repugnante y sucio, únicamente soportable con una mujer limpia como la joven en su escuadrón. Todo eso era mentira, Rivaille en realidad debería amarla.

Erwin, tratando de calmar a la ruidosa mujer, la besa. No es propio de ellos hacerlo dentro del cuartel, pero ya están ahí. Además, el día de mañana él se dirigirá al matadero, a menos que el plan sea efectivo. Hanji se deja llevar, pero antes, una pregunta surge en su interior y debe preguntarle antes de que pase cualquier cosa.

—Oye, —le detiene con una mano en su pecho —¿No te molesta mi olor?

—¿Qué? —responde el hombre extrañado por la pregunta tan irregular. —Toda tú me gustas, Hanji Zoe.

Ella no puede sentirse más complacida y disfruta una nueva expedición al cuerpo del comandante Smith. Nunca lo ha dicho en voz alta, pero para ella, él es como un titán.

Antes del amanecer, la castaña mujer regresa a su habitación esperando no ser vista por nadie. Abre, y cierra la puerta en pocos movimientos y cuando menos lo espera, una voz la interrumpe en el mutismo del cuarto.

—Creí que era más discreta, líder de escuadrón.

—Cabo Rivaille...


End file.
